Loghain (Grand God of Kaiju)
Loghain is a fictional character by Logan Noll. He is the Grand God of giant monsters as well as the father/creator of giant monster Gods. A cruel and ruthless creature, Loghain destroyed everything and anything in his path. He has appeared as the main antagonist in two of Logan Noll's film ideas - War of the Monsters and in a film idea for DreamWorks known as Age of Kaiju. He has also appeared as the main antagonist and final boss in Logan Noll's video game idea Godzilla B.C. In War of the Monsters Not much is known about Loghain - even his origin was a mystery. He is described as being older than Space and Time itself as well as being a God-like creature of unimaginable size. He did not appear until the defeated Xenonians launched the main space crystal from their mothership. The crystal crashed to Earth. The Kaiju gathered around the crystal until the ground from underneath them exploded - destroying the crystal which was exposed to the Kaiju - and Loghain came out from the Earth. Due to his towering size, impenatrable scales, and powerful abilities, Loghain easily pushed back the much smaller and much weaker life forms. However, due to being exposed to the crystal's power, the Kaiju all mutated into one huge powerful God-like monster.....................Kaiju X. The new monster fought Loghain within the vast oceans while thunder and lightning continuously streaked across the dark sky. Loghain proved to be a bit too powerful as he destroyed one of the creature's wings with it's blue-colored beam, causing the creature to crash to the ground. Loghain began to tear away at, slash and brutally bite his downed foe. Loghain's middle head clamped it's jaws shut around Kaiju X and easily lifted it off the ground - ready to devour it. However, Kaiju X would not go down alone. The creature lit up blue. It was going to self-destruct! Kaiju X destroyed itself and Loghain in an explosion of energy................. In Age of Kaiju Loghain was the Grand God of all Kaiju, and the ruler of the world. A fearsome creature, striking fear into the bravest of Kaiju, Loghain became the stuff of various myth and legend. In one particular legend, Loghain was devoted to the duty of looking after the souls of Kaiju who died and take them into the worlds beyond by his love, the Kaiju known as Mothra. Agreeing to this task, Loghain could only set foot on land once every 5 million years to be with Mothra; but was forsaken when Loghain came ashore and Mothra was nowhere to be found. So Loghain tore Infant Island asunder in an act of rage. After his betrayal, Loghain then abandoned his duty and began preying on wayward Kaiju, becoming the feared ruler of the world named in legends. Those who wished to avoid death and final judgment are forever enslaved to the fearsome God. At some point in time, Loghain would strike a bargain with the dead Godzilla to resurrect him in return for a hundred years of servitude. That debt would be settled two million years years later, in which Loghain had one of his enslaved minions warn Godzilla it was time. After the Kaiju convened, the captive Mothra was freed and Loghain created a massive portal, where a battle raged at. And it was in that very battle that Loghain's black heart was peirced by his dying daughter Kaia(with the help of Godzilla and Mothra) and he died, finally free for all eternity. In Godzilla B.C. Long ago, there were two brothers - Loghain and Gerudo. Soon, they created the Kaiju Gods and Kaiju Goddesses. However, Loghain - the oldest of the two brothers - was dark and evil. He was much stronger than his brother and the Kaiju Gods/Goddesses they created. So Gerudo and the Kaiju Gods/Goddesses joined forces and all faced Loghain together in an epic battle that would determine the fate of all of Space and Time. Loghain was imprisoned within the rift between Space and Time. The Kaiju Gods/Goddesses created several Energy Totems - massive spiral things containing massive energy - to keep their creator Loghain imprisoned. However, if the Energy Totems were to be destroyed, Loghain would be free and all of Space and Time would be destroyed. These totems were built on several planets within each universe. And the totems were well-hidden so none who were foolish enough could release the Grand God from his eternal prison. Godzilla and Mothra would awaken the Kaiju Gods and Kaiju Goddesses as well as Gerudo. Together all of the kaiju as well as the Kaiju Gods/Goddesses did battle with Loghain after all of the Energy Totems were destroyed and he was released. Though the battle was long and hard, the Kaiju and the kaiju Gods/Goddesses managed to destroy Loghain once and for all - ending the eternal darkness that threatened all of Space and Time. Loghain reprised his role as a evil and destructive creature. He is the final boss(as well as the biggest) in the game as well as the hardest opponent to beat - given he has several vital points to target before the finishing blow can be landed. Loghain's vital points are on both the inside and outside of his body. When all of his outer vital points have been attacked, Loghain will swallow the character and the character has to attack the vital points inside Loghain's body. Once all of his vital points have been attacked, the player must land the finishing blow on Loghain's black heart. Once this is done, Loghain will let out one last roar before his body is encased in light and is destroyed in an explosion of energy. All of the Kaiju and Kaiju Gods/Goddesses battle Loghain alongside the player. Surprisingly, both Loghain and his younger brother Gerudo are the biggest and two final bosses in the game. Personality Loghain was a cruel and remorseless individual who took satisfaction in the pain and suffering he caused and done unto others. However he still had love for his dauhter Kaia and Kaia's name was the last thing he said before his death in Age of Kaiju. It is unknown if Loghain was ever compassionate, but this is highly doubtful due to his destructive nature. In War of the Monsters, Loghain was depicted as a towering destroyer and a greater force to be reckon with. His destructiveness is a refrence to classic Kaiju films such as the original Godzilla. Loghain is by far the largest, oldest and physically most powerful opponent that the "King of the Monsters" ever had to face. Size and Appearance Loghain is the largest life form in existence. His height, length and weight are listed as being "impossible to measure". The only life form that even comes close in size to Loghain is his younger brother Gerudo. Loghain's appearance is that of a demonic-looking Spinosaurus that has three heads and three tails. His scales are black while the scales in between his spines are blood red in color. Loghain's spines protrude out and curve and are shaped like spikes. Loghain has spikes along the top of his necks as well as his tails. Loghain has two massive spikes that protrude from his shoulders that resemble the brow horns of a Triceratops. His eyes are white and pupiless. Loghain's eyes change color based on his mood. Powers/Abilities - Blue-colored Beam: Loghain can fire a beam of unknown energy that is blue in color. The beam basically destroys anything it comes into contact with. - Freezing Ray: Loghain can fire a blast of blue and white energy from his mouth and eyes. Upon hitting an opponent, their cells and atoms freeze and are slowly destroyed. If the opponent is not thawed out by something else in 11 minutes, the unfortunate opponent dies and is frozen forever. - Absolute Zero Beam: Loghain can launch a powerful blast of ultra low temperature light from his mouth and eyes. This blast smashes the atoms of whatever it hits while also reducing the temperature to absolute zero. - Gravity Beams: Loghain can fire blue gravity beams from his eyes. Once striking a target, the beams will levitate it into the air, allowing Loghain to drop and throw opponents with ease. - Uber Gravity Beams: Loghain can fire a dark blue type of gravity beam over a thousand times more powerful than regular gravity beams from his eyes. The slightest hit from an Uber Gravity Beam can permanently kill and even kill the most powerful of life forms. - Life Draining Forcefield: Channeling his own life force, Loghain can create an ever-growing forcefield that drains the life out of anything within a matter of seconds. - Energy Draining Bite: By biting an opponent, Loghain can siphon the energy from a victim’s body. - Impenetrable: All attacks have no effect on Loghain. - Impenetrable Scales: Loghain's scales easily absorb any kind of attack. - Impenetrable Innards: Loghain's internal organs and everything else inside him can easily absorb any kind of attack. - Re-growth: Should a limb of Loghain be severed and the rest of his body destroyed, the severed limb is capable of growing into a whole new monster. -Spine Lightning: Launched from the tips of his massive spine, Loghain can fire explosive bolts of lightning. - Energy Barrier: Loghain's scales are capable of manipulating the light of an opponent’s energy attacks, forming a shield around him that can prevent all attacks from penetrating. - Hurricane Breath: By simply roaring, Loghain can create massive, hurricane-like winds. - Blizzard Breath: By simply roaring, Loghain can create a snow storm. This attack temporarily freezes opponents for a few seconds, but some of the opponents cells and atoms are destroyed upon contact with the snow storm. - Mind Control: When looking into the eyes of another being, Loghain can instill mind control. - Dome: Loghain is capable of summoning a giant dome in which he transports kidnapped victims into. This dome acts as his stomach, dissolving the bodies of organism and transferring their life force to him. Should something try and escape the dome, it will have a corrosive effect on anything passing through. The dome also has numerous tentacles on the outside, drawing in nearby victims. - Clones: Loghain can create thousands of smaller, weaker versions of himself. - Spirit Ball: Loghain is capable of using the smallest amount of his energy to form a spirit ball. The spirit ball can protect him from projectiles and be fired at an enemy, causing a massive explosion that can damage the toughest of opponents. - Electrical Bite: Loghain can surge thousands of volts of solar electricity into a victim through his bites. - Freeze Breath: Loghain can breath a white mist upon opponents, freezing them. The atttack freezes and slowly destroys any atoms and cells within the opponent. - Fire Barrier: Loghain can incase himself in a volcanic-like exterior.The unknown type of fire can instantly damage any kind of opponent that touches it. - Regeneration: Loghain has an enhanced regenerative ability, allowing him to heal wounds, even serious ones, in just a few seconds. - Spores: In order to travel long distances, Loghain can turn himself into a cloud of glowing spores. These spores can drift into the atmosphere or into the ground where he will reform. They also have an adverse affect on electronics. - Universe-destroying Beam: Loghain can fire a blue ray of energy from his mouth that can destroy several universes at once. - Redirection: If any type of attack hits any part of Loghain, he can redirect the attack through his eyes back at an opponent. Loghain can redirect multiple attacks at once. - Mystical Beam: Loghain can fire a ray of unknown energy which can easily kill Gods, Immortals, and anything with no soul. Category:Logan Noll's Characters